A Love Note
by Chiyanaski
Summary: Lloyd and the group decides to meet Altessa and Mithos for some needed rest. Genis finally realizes something with the help of Zelos…. MithosxGenis [Oneshot]


Hiyas!

Welcome to my 3rd fanfic!!! (-gasp- I'm actually keeping track of this!!!)

**Warning: **Includes some…shonen-ai (yaoi) thoughts! And also spoilers if you haven't at least go through D !!!!! On no!!!

**Pairing:** MithosxGenis

**Summary: **Lloyd and the group decides to meet Altessa and Mithos for some needed rest. Genis finally realizes something with the help of Zelos…. Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **Don't own ToS! If I did…Mithos and Genis would've seriously kissed each other at that one part….

……………………………..

Mithos' POV

I sighed as I sat on my small bed in Altessa's house.

Infiltrating Lloyd's group was such a success…I mean look! They don't even notice anything about me being Yggdrasill or anything!

How naïve.

But then again…that's good. And that Tabatha…geez…looking at her pisses me off to no end…

That failed…thing…

Sighing again, I looked out of the round window in the side of my room.

I hate this…it's so boring! If it's boring…then I start thinking about useless stuff…like now!

Growling, I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me.

Putting that "innocent" look back, I walked towards Altessa.

"I'm going outside for a bit, 'kay?"

He nodded towards me before going back to his work.

I walked towards the door, hesitating before opening the door and walking outside.

………………………………...

Genis' POV

"…INDIGNATION!!!"

A blast of thunder crashed upon our opponent, ending the battle.

I sighed and looked towards my other team mates.

Lloyd was sheathing his blades, huffing heavily as he stood up from his crouched position and Sheena was putting her cards away.

Colette, Presea, and Zelos was standing next to each other, talking through hard breaths.

Raine and Regal was murmuring to each other in hushed voices.

After awhile, Raine nodded and walked towards Lloyd, who in turn nodded back.

"You guys! It seems we're all tired…let's go by and stop at Altessa's for a day!"

Everyone looked towards Lloyd, and smiled weakly.

It was the early afternoon with the sun shining brightly above us.

We were currently in the Garrochia Forest, training I guess.

Lloyd wanted us to get stronger, saying that the battles that we had were probably nothing compared to the battles that we will face in the future.

In other words…he's calling us weak…that dork…

Raine shuffled through her bag as she handed everyone apple gels.

Everyone murmured their thanks and ate the apple gels, feeling their energy flow back.

We then headed towards Altessa's house…where we can meet Mithos.

I giggled softly to myself as I followed closely with my sister.

…………………………

1 hour later…

Knock Knock

We heard a shuffle of feet and the faint voice of Mithos.

"_I'll go get it!!!!" Mithos cried._

I heard the click! of the lock opening as the door swung open.

"Hi! How may I help you?- Oh! Hi you guys!" Mithos said cheerfully, immediately stepping away to let us in.

"We're doing fine…and thanks!" Lloyd said, stepping in as the rest of us followed.

"Oh! Hello Lloyd, what is it?" Altessa asked as he stepped away from the table.

"Ummm….is it alright if we stay here for a night? We're kind of tired you see…." He sweat dropped as he looked at Altessa with pleading eyes.

"Of course it's alright! You guys can put your stuff over there," he motioned his hand towards a door.

We all nodded and said our thanks as we all set our stuff inside the room.

It was a rather small room, but enough to fit us all in comfortably. A window was at the other end of the door, sunlight streaming in.

Everyone started to place their stuff down as a voice was heard from outside the door.

"Need any help?"

We all turned around with Mithos outside the door, smiling at us.

I smiled. "Hey Mithos!"

He looked towards me, "Hey Genis! I've missed you!"

"Me too!"

Lloyd looked towards the both of us, "Hey! Since we're almost done unpacking anyways, Genis, why won't you go play with Mithos or something?"

"I-Is that really OK?" I stuttered, not wanting to be "useless" to the group.

"Nah, it's fine! Really!"

I murmured my appreciation and Mithos pulled me out of the room, leaving the group.

……………………………….

5 minutes later in Mithos' Room

"So…how is your journey so far? Did you guys accomplish anything?" Mithos asked, turning his face towards me.

Wow…he sure is cute…

"Genis?"

"Ahhhhhh! Oh…" I sweat dropped as I looked towards him, "Ah ha ha….sorry…kind of dozed off for a bit…"

He giggled. "It's OK…we all do that sometimes right?"

"I guess…"

I can't believe it! Urgh…but he's just so cute!

Shaking my head violently from that thought, I looked out the window.

"Hey! Want to go outside for a bit? I found a really nice view to see the sunset!" Mithos asked me, smiling cheerfully.

"I-I guess…"

"Come on! Let's go!"

He pulled me up from my sitting position a little too roughly, causing us both to lose our balance.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" we both screamed in unison as we both crashed unto the ground.

"Ugh…" I opened up my eyes slowly to see Mithos below me…and….WE WERE IN A PINNED DOWN POSITION!!!!!!

A blush crept on my cheeks as I looked down at Mithos.

His golden hair was sprawled around his head, like a halo. His hands were in either side of his body, where _I _was holding his hands.

He…he just looked so adorable…like an angel that have descended upon the heavens…

I shook those thoughts away as I heard Mithos stir under me.

He opened his eyes and looked up to me with a shock expression on his face, his cheeks tinted with a light blush.

He _really_ looked so cute right there….

Finally realizing the tension between us, I immediately stood up.

"Ah ummm…sorry about that…" I murmured.

He giggled softly. "It's OK."

I helped him up as we…or at least I heard laughter outside the window.

I ran up to the window and peeked out to see Zelos running around the corner of the house, to come back inside.

"Uh ummm…Genis? Is something the matter?" Mithos asked, a concern look adorned his face.

"Y-Yeah…I'm OK…"

I growled…stupid Zelos. Now he's probably going to tell everyone about… about what just happened. Including my sis!

Knock

Mithos opened the door before I could even make another step.

"Oh hi Raine! Is something the matter?" Mithos said, opening the door wider.

"Well…dinner is ready now."

We both nodded and went out of the room with her.

Everyone was seated around the table, plates with food filled the table. We both smiled and went to take a seat.

………………………………

A little after dinner

I saw Mithos stood up, helping Tabatha gather the dishes, and Altessa turning on the sink.

My sis came by them and started helping immediately, along with Colette and Sheena.

Everyone else was starting to scatter around the house, some went into our room.

Although…Zelos was walking towards me…

Oh great. What does he want _now_?

"Hey…brat," Zelos said smirking.

Ugh…so he _did_ see us back then? Can't anything get any _worse_?

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"O-Oh…well sorry!" I spat back.

"Well geez…feisty eh? Hey! I have some advice for you buddy. Come with me." He motioned me with his hands as he walked out the door.

Angry, yet quite curious of what he could mean, I followed him, closing the doors behind me.

I looked outside, the sun just barely seen in the horizon. Stars are starting peek through the sky, glimmering softly.

I saw Zelos leaning by a tree.

He turned around and noticed me, smirking. "So you actually came, eh?"

"W-Well yeah! So what's this 'advice' of yours?" I asked, rather irritated.

"Hmmm…well you should know what we're talking about…" he winked and pointed of the window to…Mithos' room.

I started blushing and looked away. "OK yeah…so what is it?"

Zelos started laughing, which is _really_ starting to creep me out now…

"Isn't it obvious? You should write him a love note! You know…before we leave tomorrow! You _do_ know that we're going to leave early tomorrow morning, right? Right after breakfast! And it's actually quite obvious that you love him more than just a friend!"

"Oh really?" I asked, still blushing.

Zelos may be really annoying at times…spying on us…

But it is true…I do love him…almost to the point it hurts when I'm not able to see him…

"I-I'll think about it…"

Zelos laughed and walked away to leave me in my own thoughts.

When I looked back at the tree trunk where Zelos was leaning, there was a piece of paper and a pen hanging off a branch.

I rip off the paper and took the pencil.

Should I do it?

I sighed and took the pencil.

"I…"

………………………………...

Before going to bed

"Hey Genis!"

Mithos ran up to me and grabbed both of my arms. "Want to sleep in my room tonight? I know that room is kind of small and all so…"

He looked down, letting go of one of my arms.

I blushed and immediately tried to bring it down. "Umm…ummm…."

"I understand if you don't want to…" Mithos murmured letting go of my other arm, "I understand if you rather sleep with your friends…"

"N-No! Umm…I…I want to sleep with you…"

"Oh really? OK then! Get changed and I'll see you in my room!"

Mithos dashed off into his room, to get changed I assume.

Although it would be nice to see him shirtless- ARGH!!! No! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

Shaking my head profusely I headed towards our room to get changed.

As I took out my pajamas and started taking off my shirt, I made sure to hide the love note.

Wouldn't want anyone to see that, right…? I turned around to notice Zelos looking at me and saw him smirk.

Ugh…that guy…

I quickly got changed, slipping that love note into my pocket before leaving the room.

Well…of course I told my sis about this and she said it was OK…

I walked to Mithos' room and opened the door--

To see him taking off his shirt.

It seemed like time stopped.

I just froze…staring at him with wide eyes for I-don't-know how long…

As you could see, I'm not as perfectly innocent as everyone thought…

"Genis? Is something wrong? Come right in!"

His words brought me away from my "dirty" thoughts as I nodded and closed the door behind me.

"Wait a sec 'kay? I'm sorry…."

I tried to avert my gaze away from him, but it was rather useless.

I nodded and peeled my gaze away to out the window.

"Ah there it is!" Mithos pulled on his shirt and laid down on bed.

Mithos yawned and motioned me to lay next to him.

Blushing I laid next to him, pulling up the covers.

"Good night Genis."

"G-Goodnight…"

The lights dimmed as Mithos shuffled around his bed as he turned off the lights, and laid comfortably on bed, not facing me.

I sighed and looked up on the ceiling, the darkness that surrounds me.

The window was open through, leaving a bathe of silver moonlight into the room. The light glimmered on his hair like crystals in water.

I don't know how much time past as I stared at the back of his head until I finally remembered about the…love note.

Making sure he wasn't awake, I grabbed the note from my pocket and slipped it under his pillow.

I smiled faintly as I sat up, just to see his face, who has now been turned upwards the ceiling.

He looks so…peaceful and innocent when he sleeps…

And so cute…

I felt my body move closer to him, our lips barely touching…

Before I knew it--

I was kissing him.

I felt shock but…I also felt so happy in the same time…

Letting go immediately, I went back and laid down on bed, finally satisfied and fell asleep.

……………………………….

Mithos' POV

"We'll visit again!!!" Lloyd cried, as the rest of the group stepped out of the doorway.

I nodded. "It was nice having you guys here!"

"And I have to agree with Mithos," Altessa said, coming from behind me.

I smiled cheerfully. "Good luck out there!"

A chores of "byes" went around the group until the group turned and left.

Altessa walked back to his desk to continue his work. I closed the door and went back into my room, which was still messy since I didn't even bother cleaning up before Genis left.

Sighing, I looked out the window.

Good. They still haven't figured out about anything yet.

Still naïve.

And something last night disturbed me…I mean…did Genis just _kissed _me?

Although he is cute…so I guess it's OK.

I giggled and lifted my pillow to see a note.

Curious, I lifted the note and dropped the pillow on the bed.

Unfolding the note, it read:

I love you Mithos…

Sincerely,

Anonymous

………………………………...

Whew! I hoped you liked it!

I hope those stupid dividers thingies actually works this time…

Makes the story….make more sense!

Please **R and R**! And have a cookie! -hands cookie-


End file.
